


fan mix & art for: The Finish Line (is a good place for us to start)

by oppositeofhallelujah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, fan mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofhallelujah/pseuds/oppositeofhallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fan mix with accompanying art for Ren/LoadedGunn's 1D Big Bang fic: The Finish Line (Is A Good Place For Us To Start)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fan mix & art for: The Finish Line (is a good place for us to start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Finish Line (Is A Good Place For Us To Start)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136964) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



Here's the fan mix I made for Ren/LoadedGunn's 1D Big Bang fic! Her fic is called **the finish line (is a good place for us to start)** and you can read it by clicking [**here**](../1136964)

You can listen to the mix either by downloading the .zip below or by streaming it for free on 8tracks.

 

 

**[DOWNLOAD IT HERE](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/17450606/thefinishline_mix.zip) \- [STREAM IT ON 8TRACKS HERE](http://8tracks.com/oppositeofhallelujah/the-finish-line-s-a-good-place-for-us-to-start/)**

if you're having problems downloading the mix or just want to say hi: [come find me on tumblr](http://oppositeofhallelujah.tumblr.com/)!

 


End file.
